<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Day in Austin by Annide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444764">Snow Day in Austin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide'>Annide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911 Weeks [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fluff, Gen, Nostalgia, OwenStrandWeek2020, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen has been feeling down and missing the New York winter, but he has an amazing son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Strand &amp; TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911 Weeks [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Day in Austin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Owen Strand Week Day 2: Family First + Owen with TK/Buttercup</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Owen had been feeling a little down lately. Between work and the chemo treatments making him just a little more tired than usual, he didn’t feel like doing much of anything on his days off when he was alone. Of course, when Zoe was around they went out, or stayed in, and were plenty active. But most of the time, she was working all day when he was off.</p><p>                As much as he’d thought having TK live with him would keep him close and allow them to spend more time together, his son was rarely ever around these days. He was at his boyfriend’s place whenever their schedules coincided, or he hung out with Paul and Marjan. Owen loved seeing TK get along with his coworkers so much, he loved that he made friends and had someone in his life. Sometimes though, he just wished they could enjoy more activities together, maybe go to the farmer’s market or just have dinner and watch TV.</p><p>                Part of him thought it was just nostalgia. The holidays had just gone by, their first in Austin, far from their family and friends, far from TK’s mom. They were surrounded by new friends that they loved, and they had a great time. Owen in no way regretted the move. It had been the best for both of them. But he did feel nostalgic of their old traditions.</p><p>                As he sat at the dining table, looking through the patio door at the yard, staring at the way the wind ruffled the leaves in the trees, Owen missed the winters he’d become familiar with since moving to New York as a teenager, the winters his son had always known. He remembered dressing a toddler TK in a truly ridiculous amount of layers to bring him to a park and slide. He remembered the first time TK jumped in the snow to make a snow angel, urging him and his mom to join him, which they did, getting their pants all wet. He remembered the long days of rescues during snow storms and coming back to the firehouse to drink hot chocolate with the whole crew. It was Owen’s first snowless winter in many years and he was feeling nostalgic. Holiday lights didn’t feel the same, or look as beautiful when there wasn’t white snow for it to reflect on. Winter actually did feel more like a dead season here.</p><p>                “Alright, dad, grab your coat, scarf and hat, and some gloves, I’m bringing you somewhere.”</p><p>                “TK, I didn’t know you were home.”</p><p>                “I just got here, come on.”</p><p>                “It’s not that cold outside, I don’t need all of that.”</p><p>                “Yes, you do. Give me the keys to the car, I’ll drive.”</p><p>                Owen decided to go along with it. He found himself twenty minutes later, sitting in the passenger seat of his car, in the parking lot of an ice skating rink, waiting as his son made multiple attempts at parking properly. TK wasn’t a naturally gifted driver, and he didn’t get a lot of practice. He hadn’t driven since getting to Austin, and in New York he only occasionally drove the fire truck. Which was the only reason TK had gotten a license in the first place.</p><p>                “Here we are.” TK said once he finally managed to align the car seemingly straight within the lines.</p><p>                “What are we doing here, son?”</p><p>                “We’re spending the afternoon ice skating, while Carlos gets another surprise ready at home.”</p><p>                “Our home?”</p><p>                “Yeah, of course our home. Don’t you want us to all spend time together?”</p><p>                “I do. But what is this all about?”</p><p>                They sat by the side of the rink to put on their skates. TK didn’t answer until they stepped on the ice.</p><p>                “I noticed you’re missing the New York winter. And you’ve been looking down. I just wanted to cheer you up.”</p><p>                Owen hadn’t thought his son had noticed how he’d been. It warmed his heart to know that not only TK cared enough to pay that much attention to him, but he went out of his way to make him feel better. He was overwhelmed by all the love he felt for him in this moment. His son had really grown into a great man. He wrapped his arms around him, grateful.</p><p>                “Uh, dad, I love you, and the hug is great, but we’re in the way and the other skaters are starting to hate us.”</p><p>                Owen let him go, smiling. They spent the entire afternoon skating around, teasing each other about speed and just generally having a great time. It reminded him of back in the day, before the divorce, when TK was still a child, and they’d go skate in Central Park as a family, he and TK’s mom each holding one of his little hands, pulling him up whenever he stumbled, never letting him fall.</p><p>                When they got back home, Owen drove this time, their windows were all covered in spray snow. The house was filled with the smell of a meatball stew that was waiting for them. Zoe and Carlos were finishing up setting up the table when they got in. Owen couldn’t believe TK had made this happen. A true winter day, with just the smallest illusion of snow outside.</p><p>                “So, dad, are you feeling better?”</p><p>                “I am, thank you, TK.”</p><p>                “I had to invite Zoe and Carlos so we could bring back board game night. Remember, when I was a kid and we’d sit on the floor of the living room and play board games as a family?”</p><p>                “I didn’t know you did.”</p><p>                “Of course, that’s some of my best memories of the three of us together. And now we have a new family to play with. Also, we needed more than two players, and I thought it’d be nice for the four of us to hang out more.”</p><p>                They teamed up Owen and Zoe against TK and Carlos. TK made hot chocolate for them all. They played game after game until the middle of the night. They were practically falling asleep right there on the floor by the time they all decided to go to bed. Owen’s head leaned on Zoe’s shoulder as he watched Carlos run his hand through TK’s hair. They’d made a good life here, found good people. His son was happier than ever, and so was Owen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>